Edurado Halten
The former drug addict, now Christian Ballet dancer and former boyfriend of Serena Vasser. Early Life Born in Ipswitch to a Spanish father and English mother, his father left when he was young. He had the idea his father was a manly man and he wanted to be like him. However Edurado also loved to dance and especially ballet. He was picked on in school mercilessly for loving ballet. But he soon managed to perform as a ballet dance. While there due to the high pressure of the industry in order to cope he began to take drugs and become a drug addict. He also had a relationship with the driven, spiteful, self-centred ballet dancer Serena. The relationship was not the greatest as their passionate romance caused for him to go deeper into drugs to become very angry and possessive. He was also easily manipulated by Serena. Edurado however ended up becoming a Christian which caused for him to go to rehab, turn away from the drugs and dissolve his relationship with Serena. With that Edurado who was once known for being an angry drug addicted man was becoming a new creation. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 42 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 43 Edurado is seen talking with Laura Lauren who it is clear he has feelings for and Damian Burchens about the possibility of having two ballet productions shown on TV. Edurado is really happy doing what he loves ballet. However as they are talking at the university Richard Hou leading an army of angry University students, start throwing items at the three and then chasing after them before surrounding them and continue to attack them. Edurado has no idea why as do the other two. The university students are stopped by Etho Mortem and Seth Comodtes, two detectives only for Edurado and Laura to be investigated. It turns out Serena Vasser, Edurado's ex has made accusations on her Youshine account saying how abusive and drug addicted Edurado has become. That he is using and abusing her along with Regina Reynolds and that Laura Lauren knew all about it. Serena keeps posting such videos and says if one is not posted in a number of days that everyone is to realise she is dead and that Edurado and Regina were responsible as in her last video she looked like she was starving and they drove her to that point. She also claims Edurado and Serena were still dating. The detectives reveal that Serena is dead and blame the three of them. There are many things false with the claim. Firstly Edurado and Serena were no longer an item. Secondly when he became a Christian he kicked the drug habit. Thirdly he, nor Regina never did any such thing to Serena. Edurado however seeing Laura very concerned by all that is being said wants her to know the truth that he would never do this to Serena as he has feelings for her. It is in the end revealed that Serena was alive and well and faked the whole thing for attention and approval ratings. Volume 45 He is among those querying about Mother Morland and Sarah Morland story at the town hall meeting when Mother Morland declares her mansion had been robbed and Sarah attacked. As a result of the meeting Mother Morland unsatisfied that people weren't doing what she wanted for the case, due to her connections nearly caused for the entire town to be evicted as punishment before the truth is revealed that Sarah Morland made up the whole story to try and find a way to break free from the family. The town is spared as a result and everyone allowed to remain there.